


Just Another Bar Fight

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [12]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (mostly in that stens has had a problem with it in the past), Alcohol, Bar Fight, Drunk Fight, Fights, First Meeting, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual though, Stensland is a train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: uploading older prompts that i never crossposted here for whatever reason. need another archive for my writing since tumblr may be shit.this is a fill for the prompt "can i touch your boob?" from an anon! this is a ridiculous fill but i sort of love ittags make it seem bad buthere is my explanation of tags if you really need it--spoilers below!!(again, not terrible, a very brief mention, and the story is a bit more amusing if you don't read this but i know that some may wish to see the explanation and i hate explanations at the end of works honestly)stensland is a bit drunk and asks clyde if he can touch his boob, but does so without waiting for an answer, ie, no consent was given. alcohol tags a given with stens's backstory and also that he is at a bar and has had too much to drink, honestly.





	Just Another Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> uploading older prompts that i never crossposted here for whatever reason. need another archive for my writing since tumblr may be shit. 
> 
> this is a fill for the prompt "can i touch your boob?" from an anon! this is a ridiculous fill but i sort of love it
> 
> tags make it seem bad but **here is my explanation of tags if you really need it--spoilers below!!** (again, not terrible, a very brief mention, and the story is a bit more amusing if you don't read this but i know that some may wish to see the explanation and i hate explanations at the end of works honestly)  
> stensland is a bit drunk and asks clyde if he can touch his boob, but does so without waiting for an answer, ie, no consent was given. alcohol tags a given with stens's backstory and also that he is at a bar and has had too much to drink, honestly.

Honestly, Stens shouldn’t have been surprised to end up here again.

The alley stunk of waste and piss, but he had barely enough time to take it in before being pushed onto the ground, everything swirling around him as he tried to steady himself.

He had to concede that maybe he’d had too much to drink, something that rarely happened after Grady. Enough that he found himself saying, “Can I touch your boob?”

It was no wonder he ended up in another alley, with another guy and his girlfriend pissed at him.

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, or even say it in general, had only had the quick passing thought as he sat at the bar with his fruity cocktail, lowered inhibitions causing the words to tumble out of his mouth. Then again, he’d always had a problem with words falling out of his mouth, didn’t he? The whole hassle with Grady and Morgan proved that.

He vaguely realized he was hearing laughter before feeling himself pulled upward, hands gripping his shirt as he scrambled to put his feet under him. When he finally felt steady, or as steady as he could be, the hands released him, and Stensland only barely stumbled.

“I’ll show you to hit on my girl,” a voice growled from in front of him, the boyfriend, face swimming just slightly in his vision as Stens squinted at him.

Luckily, he at least already had the basic knowledge of facing someone in a fight. Unluckily, he doubted he would fare any better than he did the last time he was in this predicament. He lifted his fists, guarding his face.

Or he thought he did.

The next moment found him back on the ground, pain blooming around his nose. More laughter as he curled around his body, though it suddenly cut off as he heard a door bang open.

“Fuck off!” a deep voice rumbled, coming closer to him while he heard footsteps and softer voices moving away.

Groaning, Stens lifted his head, finally, as the footsteps stopped next to him. It was the bartender. Tall, broad, dark-haired, he was an intimidating sight, usually, brooding behind the counter, but it was dulled now, his expression softened with worry.

“Are you okay?”

Stens opened his mouth to reply but only groaned slightly as the movement jostled his nose.

The bartender–Clyde, he thinks his name was–bent down next to him, putting a large hand on his shoulder. Without his permission, his heart started to beat harder.

“Hey, just. Relax, okay? You’ll be alright. Mind tippin’ your head back for me? There you go.”

Something about Clyde’s voice, deep and low, was soothing and he found himself doing as the man asked, tilting his head back.

“You never answered my question,” Stensland found himself saying, looking over at the man. He didn’t know why he said it, shouldn’t have said it. But it was out now, wasn’t it? He really needed to stop saying things without thinking about them.

“What?” Clyde looked at him, confused.

Well, if he was going to say it, might as well do it when drunk; he could blame the alcohol on acting ridiculous. He reached a hand up to rest it on Clyde’s chest.

“Can I touch your boob?”

**Author's Note:**

> that's all folks! in case tumblr gets its act back together you can follow me [here](http://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a twitter [here](http://twitter.com/darthkylorevan)
> 
> currently no pillowfort but that may change! we'll see!


End file.
